


Daddy's Boy

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amiciable Divorce, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Liam's Biological Father, Loving Parent, M/M, Not Sure How To tag this TBH, Read it Its Fluffy and Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: . He hadn't actually expected to see his dad today. So he was really surprised to hear his familiar heartbeat in his house. He caught just the tail end of a conversation as he unlocked the door.“-Liam has been doing a lot better lately, Lysandre, I think he fell in with a good crowd.” Liam smiled at that his pack had really helped him. Especially with his anger issues. He still had his moments but he was way better and controlling himself now. Their conversation had stopped by the time he'd opened the door. He tossed his keys in the bowl by the door and rounded the corner to the kitchen.“Hey kid.” His dad said standing up and dragging him into a hug. He grumbled in totally faked annoyance, as he buried his face in his much taller father's chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally just an excuse to introduce a new OC. I just happens to think he could pass for Liam's father and this happend so yea. Enjoy! Lemme Know what you think!

His mom always called him a daddy’s boy. That was probably 1000% true. He loved his dad, his biological one. He loved his step dad too Doctor Geyer was a great guy. But he was so totally a daddy's boy. He hadn't actually expected to see his dad today. So he was really surprised to hear his familiar heartbeat in his house. He caught just the tail end of a conversation as he unlocked the door.

 

“-Liam has been doing a lot better lately, Lysandre, I think he fell in with a good crowd.” Liam smiled at that his pack had really helped him. Especially with his anger issues. He still had his moments but he was way better and controlling himself now. Their conversation had stopped by the time he'd opened the door. He tossed his keys in the bowl by the door and rounded the corner to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, kid.” His dad said standing up and dragging him into a hug. He grumbled in totally faked annoyance, as he buried his face in his much taller father's chest. He took in a couple of deep breaths of his comforting scent before pulling back.

 

“Hi, dad. I wasn't expecting you today.” His dad randomly popped up sometimes though so it wasn't too strange.

 

“Well, I came to apologize for missing your birthday. I got caught by a storm in Chicago, got stuck there for another day, had to hop a flight from Indianapolis to get home. It was a disaster.” He knew his father's work had him traveling a lot. He was kinda bummed that dad had missed his sweet sixteen party, but it wasn't his fault.

 

“It wasn't your fault. I know you'd have been here if you could.” His dad smiled at him proudly. Like he was really proud of that answer. It was a mature answer he guessed.

 

“Still I'm gonna make it up to you, got get cleaned up I've got a surprise for you.” Liam quirked a brow but didn't bother with fruitlessly trying to get answers. His dad never let anything slip, he was really good at surprises. Liam made his way upstairs to shower.

 

\---Lysandre

 

Lysandre waited until he heard the shower running before he turned to his former wife. “I think he's plenty mature enough. His grades are good. He's been responsible other than a few instances.” Claire gave him a dubious look like she didn't want to agree. Probably because their little boy was growing up too fast for her liking.

 

“But, a car? Isn't it a bit much?” _Oh no we aren't having this argument again. If I want to spoil my kid, I'm gonna spoil him._

 

“He's sixteen. That's what you're supposed to get a sixteen-year-old boy for his birthday.” She frowned but sighed knowing he was right. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

 

“This is why he loves you more.” She huffed going to the living room and flopping on the couch.

 

“It's just your imagination Claire.” She flipped him off, _Rude._ They had an odd but amicable relationship. Their divorce wasn't a rough one, they'd parted on good terms. He paid his child support, and then some. They didn't have some nasty custody battle. They parted ways, but Lysandre was always there for Liam. It had worked he wasn't always there, but he wasn't a distant parent either. Although Claire's new husband was totally muscling in on his father duties which annoyed him to no end. He liked the guy sure, but he missed the days he was the only male role model in his son's life. A doctor was hard to compete with. He was broken out of his musing by Liam appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Ready to go kiddo?” He noticed Liam’s outfit was entirely composed of clothes he'd bought for him when they last raided the mall. He wondered if Liam had done that on purpose or if it was just a coincidence.

 

“Don't call me that I'm not ten,” Liam grumbled his tone giving away the fact he wasn't really annoyed by it.

 

“Son, I'll still be calling you that when I'm an old man in a nursing home and you're in your fifties.” Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled as he led his offspring out the door.

 

“Bye, mom!” Liam shouted as he shut and locked the door.

 

“Bye Sweetie!” Came the muffled reply through the door. They made their way down the driveway and hopped in his car. Liam turned to him expectantly.

 

“So, where we going?” Liam asked he shot his son a flat look. “Oh yea it a surprise I forgot.” He ruffled the teen's hair which he grumbled about but secretly loved.

 

“Well first food, I'm starving.”

 

\---Liam

 

Dad was totally building up to something, they were currently eating at Liam’s favorite Mexican restaurant in town. Dad didn't even care much for Mexican food, so this was all for him.

 

“So what's new? You still dating that Hayden girl?” Liam blushed not because he was still with Hayden just that he hadn't mentioned to his father that he was seeing someone else. “Oh, he’s blushing what does that mean?” His dad was such a brat. Total man-child.

 

“Uh, Hayden and I broke up, like two months ago.” Because he'd fallen entirely for someone else and she was totally cool about it surprisingly.

 

“Oh? Why's that? Do I need to kill her? Did she break your heart?” He laughed at that. He wasn't entirely sure dad was kidding about the killing her part either.

 

“Nothing like that, I just fell for someone else.” Liam shrugged not really wanting to drop any bombshells during dinner. He wasn't sure how his dad would react, he'd never seemed bothered by sexual orientation but…

 

“Are you dating Scott?” _What! How'd he? Who told you!_ His face must have totally given him away because his dad was failing miserably about hiding his laughter behind a bite of his chimichanga.

 

“How'd? Who told you!” He accused pointing at him accusingly. Dad shook his head rolling his eyes. He held up a finger taking a long sip of his Coke. To quell his laughter.

 

“Oh god your face, was totally priceless. No one told me, I'm just not blind. I see the way you two act around each other. The easy camaraderie, the affection. The way he looks at you like you're his world or something. It was all terribly obvious.” Here he thought they'd been subtle. Well, dad took it well at least.

 

“I wasn't sure how you'd take it…” He started as was immediately cut off by his hand being squeezed.

 

“Hey, I don't care who you love. Guy, girl, whatever. As long as you're happy. Besides would be a bit hypocritical of me to judge you for dating a guy.” Wait? What? Did his dad just admit he was gay? “Seriously kid? Did you never ask your mom why we divorced?”

 

“Because you were gay? Oh my god it all makes sense now!” His dad gave him the flattest _Duh._ Look in his entire arsenal. The rest of dinner was mostly quiet as he processed this rather evident in hindsight revelation.

 

Their desert had just arrived when he decided to turn the tables on his father. “So are _you_ seeing anyone?” His dad turned a shade of red that matched his shirt rather well and totally choked on his fried ice cream. _Ha! Take that old man!_

 

\---Lysandre

 

He finished nearly choking to death, wondering why that question caught him so off guard. It wasn't like his dating life was a secret. It just wasn't something Liam had _ever_ asked about. He was seeing someone. Someone here in Beacon Hills, a certain charming arms vendor.

 

“I'm actually dating a very charming man who is only slightly older than me. That's all I'm saying.” He was so not dropping the whole, hey son I'm sleeping with your, boyfriend’s, ex-girlfriend's, dad bombshell.

 

“Fifty bucks says I can guess who it is.” No way he could know. He wouldn't make his son pay up, but it seemed like a harmless bet.

 

“You're on.”

 

“Chris Argent” His eyes went wide, but he said absolutely nothing as he pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it over. “Ha! I knew I saw you two having dinner. At the time I figured he was a business partner. Or one of your clients. But looking back.” You clever little puppy.

 

“You're smarter than I give you credit for.”

 

“I'm smarter than your average Bear, Boo Boo.” That was a pretty good Yogi impression, he was impressed hand laughing his ass off. He made sure to tip well. He had a loud belly laugh that had probably annoyed half the patrons.

 

“Come on brat time for your surprise.” He signed the bill writing in something close to a 40% gratuity. He had to smile at their young waiter's giant smile as he picked up the receipt. He'd probably just made the kids day.

 

\---Liam

 

He was sure he'd learned to talk. He knew how to move his mouth and make words. But he couldn't do any of that who his jaw on the ground. His dad had bought him a Truck…. Not an old beater either. A brand fucking new GMC Sierra. Like a forty thousand plus dollar fully loaded one. Dad was giving him the smuggest look, he still couldn't talk, so he just threw himself into his dad's arms and cried he was totally overwhelmed.

 

“I hope those are happy tears.” His dad joked, and he nodded rapidly. Drawing a chuckle out of his chest. “Good, glad you like it kiddo.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy, you're the best.” He only called dad, daddy when he was completely overwhelmed emotionally. Dad clapped him on the back and kissed him on top of the head. “I love you, dad.”

 

“I love you too, kid.” Finally, he drew back and a set of keys were dropped in his hand. “I'm not going to give you the lecture you're smart enough to know what I'm going to say.” He nodded know he meant drive safe, take care if it, yadda yadda. He looked at his watch. “I heard Scott's bike was on the outs, wouldn't it be so sweet for his boyfriend to come pick him up from work.”

 

“Good plan dad.” He hugged his dad tightly again, leaning up, on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “See you later dad.”

 

“Drive safe son.” Liam smiled as he pulled out onto the road. He hit the button on the steering wheel which started the radio, which was connected via Bluetooth to an, iPod? In the cup holder with a little bow around it. He quirked his brow and hit play.

  


  
  
_Woo!_   
_  
_ Slowride, take it easy

_Slowride, take it easy_

_Slowride, take it easy_   
  
_I'm in the mood_   
_The rhythm is right_   
_Move to the music_   
_We can roll all night_   
  
_Oooh Slowride_ _  
_ Oooh

  
Liam shook his head and sang along. Yeah, he was totally a Daddy’s boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad mode Lysandre as requestedrequested enjoy.

\--Scott

 

Scott had his breath knocked out of his lungs when Liam came down the stairs. He looked ridiculously handsome. Dressed in a tight blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, accentuating his muscular forearms. The shirt also showed off the shorter teens surprisingly broad shoulders. The pants were great too, the right slacks that really showed off Liam’s ass.

 

“How do you expect me to keep my hands off you dressed like that!” Scott whined. He wasn't a paragon of self-control, he was good, but not that good. Liam smiled at him laughing a bit as he covered the room leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss him.

 

Scott cupped the back of Liam’s neck kissing back eagerly. Liam broke the kiss far too soon for his liking and stared into his eyes. “I'm sure you'll be too terrified of my dad once Dinner starts.” Scott huffed he'd met Liam's dad the man was a total sweetheart. Like nicer than him which was hard to believe.

 

“I've met your dad he's a nice guy.” Liam shook his head and kissed him again. Letting his hand run down the center of Scott's chest to rest over his heart.

 

“You met my dad as my friend and lacrosse Captain. Not as my boyfriend.” Crap, he hadn't thought about that. Maybe this dinner with Liam's dad would be worse than he thought. He'd already been threatened with death by, Mason, Liam's Mom, and Dr. Geyer! Apparently, he would have a whole hit squad after him if he broke Liam's heart. It wouldn't happen, Liam was his beta and his mate. But well most of them didn't understand what that meant.

 

“Am I going to be threatened with death or grievous bodily harm?” He asked quirking a brow.

 

“Definitely,” Liam gave him a reassuring kiss and took his hand lacing their fingers together. “C’mon don't wanna make a bad impression by being late.”

  


Lysandre---

 

To be honest, he wasn't really that worried about Liam dating Scott. Scott seemed like a good responsible kid. Raised by a strong independent mother, with an excellent moral compass. He didn't however like the idea that the boy was probably sleeping with his son. Cause Ewww Liam was his baby. But overall he had no reason to _dislike_ Scott. Still, Liam was his only child and the most precious thing to him in the universe, so he felt he had a fatherly duty to make sure Scott knew that if he hurt Liam. He'd kill him, brutally and mercilessly.

 

He had everything ready a simple lasagna and garlic bread. He was in lazy chef mode today. No need to be extravagant. Lysandre strode across the room to his favorite armchair and sat down with a glass of bourbon and a cigar. He hoped it made him look a bit more threatening. Liam often said he was about as scary as a giant teddy bear.

The brat was right really he wasn't a violent or angry man. He was a gentle soul, and everyone could usually sense it. He wasn't weak, he had a strong will and let anyone walk all over him. But he preferred to avoid conflicts, not start them.

 

At, 5:45 fifteen minutes early, good. There was a knock on the door. Judging by the rhythm of the taps it was Liam. They had a secret knock it was a thing. Lysandre sat down his glass and strode to the door cigar clenched in his teeth and pulled it open. Liam smiled at him but wrinkled his nose at the burning tobacco, he'd never been a fan of the smell.

 

Lysandre gave him an apologetic look he was trying to quit. He looked both boys over quickly they both looked rather strapping. However what really caught his eyes was their hands tangled together, and how Liam was pulled ever so slightly against the older boy’s chest. It was a loving and protective stance and a subconscious one. _Protective instinct good._

 

“You boys look nice, you didn't have to dress up.” It was true he felt underdressed in his red Henley, jeans and bare feet.

 

“Scott wanted to impress you.” Liam joked, and he chuckled waving them inside. “Food's in the kitchen help yourselves, we'll have to eat in the living room. I don't have a table for the dining room yet.” That wasn't actually true, he just didn't have the required engineering degree to put the monstrosity from IKEA together.

 

“Really dad you've had this apartment for, what a year?” Liam was in an excellent sassy mood. That was nice Liam wouldn't be Liam if he didn't back sass his father. It had been their thing ever since Liam's first word had been No.

 

“I'm just a poor lonely old man with no friends!” He whined dramatically flopping on the couch pretending to sob.

 

“You are embarrassing,” Liam whined burying his face in Scott's chest. Scott looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. At least someone found him funny. After recovering from his mortification, Liam and Scott returned to the living room, plates in hand. Liam, of course, handed him a plate, the boy was so sweet.

 

He didn't say much through dinner. He was busy judging them. Well, he watched them. Their mannerisms, their behavior he looked for any red flags that might reveal any abuse. They seemed like two teenagers madly in love though. The way Scott looked at his son like he was a precious thing to be cherished and protected. That won him a lot of favor. Lysandre knew true love when he saw it. He had no doubt that despite how young they were they loved each other very much. Still, it was time for a fatherly interrogation.

 

“So Scott,” Scott immediately gave him his mostly undivided attention. Other than the comforting handhold he had with Liam. “What are your plans after graduation.”

 

“I want to go to college, become a veterinarian. Maybe take over for Doctor Deaton.” Good answer. Attainable, sustainable and realistic. A vet made a fair wage, and he liked that the kid loved animals enough to consider a career in their care. Well so far no reason to murder him.

 

“Do you drink?”

 

“No.”

 

“Smoke Pot?”

“No”

“Drugs”

 “No”

 “Criminal convictions.”

 “Zero. My dad's an FBI agent.”

 

“Are you sleeping with my son.” Liam went utterly pale, glaring at him in a horrified stupor. Scott was blushing but kept his composure rather well.

 

“Yes, we are always safe, and I never do anything he doesn't want me to do.” An actual honest answer. No deflection, no beating around the bush, no false denial. He was kinda grossed out by the fact they were having sex, but as long as it was safe and consensual….

 

“Very well, still if you break his heart. I'll break your pretty face. Capiche?” Scott swallowed and nodded, Liam looked as if he was praying for the floor to swallow him up. Overall it wasn't as terribly awkward as he'd expected. Lysandre calmly relit his cigar opening the window this time before taking his seat in his favorite chair. After an uncomfortable silence, he decided to spare the boys and go back to being the cool dad.

 

“Which of you losers wants your butt kicked at some Halo.” Liam and Scott both smiled rising quickly to his challenge.

 

“You are so, on old man!” Liam said practically launching off the couch to start the Xbox.

 


End file.
